Naemi
|height = 7'2" |weight = 214.7 lbs |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |rank = Protector Deity of the Crimson Throne |organizations = Crimson Throne(Before Age 8583 - Age 717) Starchasers (Age 778 and onwards) |hobbies = Meditation, training |family = Ledas (comrade) Okinaro (comrade) Linessi (comrade) Vizzer (comrade) }} Naemi (ナエミ, Naemi) is a Neldirion. After being ritually killed and resurrected by her captors, the Cyrens of the Crimson Empire, she was brainwashed into believing that she was the Cyrenian protector deity Ahjivash. For thousands of years, bound by Minister Vok's blood magic, she aided the dynasty of the Crimson Emperors with her power whenever they called upon her. In Age 717, she came face-to-face with Lord Cooler, who, using his massive energy reserves, blew her off the planet and into deep space. Thereafter, she wandered the universe, testing her powers and searching for a new home. She is featured as a member of Ledas' intergalactic bounty hunting team, the Starchasers, during the events of Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon. Overview 'Appearance' A Neldirion, Naemi is a bipedal being with yellow skin and lithe, elvish features. Her hair is shoulder-length and blonde; her eyes are a dark shade of blue, almost appearing purple. A tall and bulky warrior, Naemi remains in peak physical condition due to the blood magic of Minister Vok. She is eternally 26 years old for this reason, which is the age at which females of her species are at their uttermost prime. She wears light armor that is golden in color, modeled after the style of the king's guards of the 17th Crimson Emperor. Naemi's aura is gold. 'Personality' Due to Minister Vok's incantations and psychological manipulations, which began when she was six years old, Naemi lacks a firm base of memories, remembering only fragments of her life at any given time. Her ability to recall the past grew stronger after she was blown away from Cyren by Cooler. She was heavily influenced by the minister to become loyal to the Crimson Empire, though this urge faded as well when she left Cyren. She felt tremendous guilt after leaving the planet, finally remembering how she had been coaxed to abandon her mother and father in Mar Vash's dungeons. This guilt and regret over the decision she had made as a young girl haunted her to the present. Additionally, Naemi was taught at a young age by her Cyren captors not only their language, but how to properly act. She was meek, subserviant, but unrelenting and bold against her enemies. As another result of her training and the blood magic placed upon her, Naemi has an urge, not unlike hunger or sexual desire, to grow stronger, to train and fight, despite her reserved nature. As she was only rarely called upon by the Crimson Emperors to fulfill one duty or another, she spent the majority of her time - over 9000 years - training in solitude in her underground quarters. As this action had become such an intregal part of her life for so long, Naemi maintained interest in it after she left Cyren. Even so, she struggled with understanding the scope and power of her desires, having spent the vast majority of her life in obedience to others, and thus remained guarded and introverted around any aliens she came into contact with. History 'Origins' Naemi was a female Neldirion born into an aristocratic family on Melirion. In Before Age 8583, when she was six years old, she and her parents went on an interstellar vacation. On their way back home, they were attacked by space pirates, forcing their ship to land on Cyren. Crash-landing in a burning ball of fire on the beaches of the Ish'Kar Ocean, the three were soon found by the Vash Tribe of Cyrens. The avians imprisoned the three at once, putting them in their deepest, foulest dungeon below ground. Soon, Minister Vok convinced Naemi to leave her parents and join him. Thereafter, he submitted her to psychological torture and conditioning in order to make her an entirely loyal, destructive killing machine for Emperor Mar Vash. At the age of 26, she was unbound from her body by the minister's black magic. He then drained her body of its blood, replacing it with a bright green liquid of unknown properties. A year later, after her body's preservation was assured, he re-bound her spirit to body again. She had not technically died, as she did not possess a halo, but her body, for all intents and purposes, had shut down, and had only been reawakened by blood magic. When Vok bound her again to her body, due to the magic he had exerted upon her, she lost every memory of who she had been before that ceremony. She was told at that time, by the minister, that she was the incarnate guardian deity of the Crimson Empire, Ahjivash, and thus began believing that lie. ''Memories of a Bloodless Thrall In this story, Naemi reflected on her memories of her stay on planet Cyren while trying to figure out who she was. She remembered the time when the 50th Crimson Emperor, Sul Vin was attacked by assassins, his son being grievously wounded and deformed in the process. She was sent by one of the emperor's guards to hunt down the assassins. Finding them in the nearby forest, she attacked one assassin, although at least one of them was killed by a native Cyrenian beast. Afterwards, her thoughts drifted to Minister Vok, a rare orange-and-blue feathered Cyren who was responsible for turning her into a bloodless thrall in service of Mar Vash, and his royal bloodline. The 17th Crimson Emperor then met with Naemi, being pleased with her. He declared her Ahjivash, the protector deity of the Crimson Empire, and from that point forward, she was treated as such by the Cyrens. Next, she remembered the time when the 45th Crimson Emperor Bek Raan summoned her to take on the world-eater Ar’Suc. She then remembered some of the battle, where she destroyed several of the leviathan's tendril heads before the beast was able to corner the emperor and wipe out all of his guards. At that time, however, an intrusive memory about her mother and father comforting her in their prison cell on Cyren overpowered her thoughts. Unable to shake the memory, she remembered Minister Vok's speech that enticed her to leave her family and join him willingly, which was a necessary prerequisite for turning her into a loyal thrall. Soon, she found her memories turning to the dying 47th Crimson Emperor, who summoned Naemi to kill his daughter (so that she would not inherit the throne, as the thought of an empress was more horrifying to the old bloke than anything else). Feeling twinges of unwillingness, Naemi performed the legal assassination of Princess Cek Rith in front of the emperor and his guards. Then, Naemi remembered when the 19th Crimson Emperor, Fen Vex, summoned her and named her his champion for a duel against Gruk Mol, who was the chieftain of the Vekdus tribe. The Neldirion defeated her foe with little trouble. Eventually, she returned to her memories of the 64th and final Crimson Emperor summoning her to fight against Cooler and the Planet Trade Organization. She tried to fight Cooler after he assassinated Mar Tulvith in front of her, but he easily incapacitated her in a few blows. Ultimately, Cooler blasted her into space with one of his more powerful energy balls. Beyond the emperor's expectations, however, Naemi managed to survive the blast. Waking from her dream-state musings, Naemi, who was by this point far out in space, destroyed Cooler's energy beam with an explosive wave, though doing so exhausted her completely. Drifting through space, the Neldirion learned for the first time that she could, in fact, survive in space. Her energy fully spent, the woman reflected on the guilt she felt for leaving her parents to join the Crimson Empire, as fragments of repressed memories about them began to resurface when she closed her eyes again. Drifting into unconsciousness, she began to feel guilt for allowing the Cyren to be conquered by Cooler, but ultimately came to terms with the fact that she had done all she could, and failed, and there was no benefit in moping about it. She took heart in the thought that she had survived through all of those Crimson Emperors, as well as Cooler. Of course Naemi was unaware of the fact that she herself was dead in the physical sense, and thus near immortal, something she would not learn for many years to come. Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon ''To be added. ''The Monster and the Maiden'' Naemi appeared briefly in the final section of this story when the Starchasers were on Loru Qir and Ledas noticed a statue of a woman referred to simply as the 'Golden Wind', whom he explained to Naemi and the others was the . After this brief pause, Naemi led the rest of the crew down the street, continuing their search for something very secret and very powerful. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Ar’Suc's Bane Trivia *Naemi inherited her eye color from her mother. *Since her ritual rebirth, Naemi has been rendered nearly immortal. She cannot die of old age or disease in her thrall state though she can still be killed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Warriors Category:Canon Respecting Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Daughter Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:Aliens